


Grown Up Girl Bonding Time...

by flickawhip



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy finally admits she wants Giselle more than anyone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Up Girl Bonding Time...

Nancy smiles as she moves through the crowd to Giselle's side, her arm slipping easily around Giselle's waist, the girl's sweet smile tells her everything, Giselle had thought she'd lost her. Nancy smiles again as she moves to kiss Giselle, ignoring the crowd cheering before leading her away, out of the crowds and to the home they now shared. Nancy had found her way home to Giselle and now she nestled closer, kissing her again. 

"So... enjoying yourself?"

"Well... when you said grown up girl bonding time... I didn't expect a... date."

Giselle's smile is shy, sweet but knowing. 

"Aw..."

Nancy smiles, kissing her again as she pulls her into the house. 

"Well... we can do that now..."


End file.
